This specification relates to data processing and image analysis.
The Internet facilitates access to a wide variety of resources. For example, audio resources, image resource, video resources, and web pages that may include interactive elements can be accessed over the internet. A map portion (i.e., a portion of a map) is a particular type of interactive element that can be included in a web page (or another resource). For example, a web page can include code that causes a map portion to be presented in a map space (i.e., a portion of the web page in which the map portion is presented). A user can interact with the web page and/or the map portion, for example, to request presentation of a particular map location (e.g., a city or latitude/longitude combination) in a map space. The user can also interact with the web page, for example, to adjust a scale at which the map portion is presented in the map space.
Some web page publishers enable users to selectively request additional information that is associated with (i.e., indexed according to and/or stored with a reference to) geographic locations that are represented in the map portion. For example, a web page with which a map portion is presented can also include user interface elements that enable a user to request presentation of traffic conditions, live camera feeds, or images that have been identified as relevant to the geographic locations that are represented in the map portion. In response to the request, information (e.g., traffic indicators, live video, and/or images) can be presented over the map portion. However, as the amount of information presented over the map portion increases, the map portion can become cluttered.